


Courage and Friendship

by TeaRoses



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Courage is on their way to their first real mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage and Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Congratulations" prompt at Cotton Candy Bingo. Does not follow game mechanics precisely. Very, very fluffy.

Piplup stared down at her flippers, wiggling them. There was still a part of her that thought she should be looking at feet. It wasn't easy to get used to being a Pokémon. 

Or to being called Piplup, but that seemed like a better name for now. Yes, she would be Piplup for a while, until she remembered more about her human life.

"Come on, wake up!" 

Piplup looked at her partner, Eevee. Eevee was wagging her tail in excitement. 

"I'm awake," Piplup insisted.

Eevee laughed. "Don't you even remember? Today is Team Courage's first real mission."

Right now Piplup couldn't believe she had named their team Team Courage. She didn't feel very courageous. In fact she wanted to go back to bed and pretend she'd never said "yes" to Eevee's idea to form an Exploration Team.

But she couldn't do that. Maybe she hadn't been too brave as a human -- she couldn't even remember -- but now she had to be. She had to go explore new places and help other Pokémon. And someday soon, she hoped, she would find out how she had ended up here in the first place, and how she had transformed into a Pokémon.

"All right, Eevee," she said, trying not to let her voice shake. "Where are we going?"

"Guildmaster Wigglytuff just told me. We're headed to the Dark Chasm to find a lost Caterpie."

"The Dark Chasm?" That sounded terrifying to Piplup.

"Yes! Caterpie is very young and got lost while he was playing nearby. His mother Butterfree is really upset, but she's afraid she'll get lost herself if she goes after him."

"All right," said Piplup. "We'll go then."

"Good luck, you two!" said Chatot as they went out the door. "Guildmaster Wigglytuff will be proud of you when you succeed."

"When we succeed?" asked Piplup.

"Hush," replied Eevee. "We'll be fine."

The two headed out toward the Dark Chasm. They had an Oran Berry each, but that was all the medicine they had. Piplup hoped they could find Caterpie quickly.

"What if we get in trouble down there ourselves?" asked Piplup.

"I'm sure Guildmaster Wigglytuff would come for us," Eevee replied.

The dark Chasm was very gloomy, just as they had expected. It was a network of dark tunnels stretching under a green meadow. As soon as they started, Piplup had to remind herself again to be brave.

There was a little light coming from glowing moss on the walls, but they practically had to feel their way along the tunnel walls to keep going. They remained as quiet as possible, hoping not to attract wild Pokemon who wanted to fight.

Then they heard deep laughter. It was a Haunter flying directly toward them. Piplup quickly realized that Eevee's attacks would not hurt the Haunter's ghost-like body. She jumped in front of Eevee and used a water attack to drive the Haunter back. He yelped in surprise and headed down a branching tunnel.

She took a moment to calm down and then she and Eevee headed onward more slowly. The tunnels branched in many directions, but they drew a map on a piece of paper so they wouldn't get lost. Finally they came to a bigger chamber, well-lit by the moss. Inside was a small green Pokémon -- the Caterpie they were seeking. They could hear him crying.

"Please, help me!"

They ran toward him. "Don't worry, little guy," said Eevee. "We're Team Courage, and we're here to bring you back to your mother."

"Just follow us, we know how to get out!" said Piplup.

Then they heard another voice, high pitched, calling out toward them. A Gastly had arrived in the chamber.

"Who is here?" he asked them.

Caterpie let out a frightened squeak. Piplup walked toward the Gastly. "It's just us. Team Courage."

"You're not going to hurt me?" said the Gastly in a shaky voice.

"No! Come with me," said Piplup. He brought the ghost Pokémon over to Caterpie.

"You see? This little guy is young too, and he's just as scared as you are."

Caterpie looked at Gastly. "I got lost here," he said. "You really don't want to hurt me?"

"Never!" said Gastly. "I'm just looking for people to play with!"

"I'll play with you!" said Caterpie.

Eevee and Piplup started laughing. "You can't play today, Caterpie. You have to go back to your mother."

Caterpie laughed too. "OK. We'll go now, but I'll come back tomorrow if I can, Gastly."

The only Pokemon they encountered on the way back out was another Haunter, but he just grinned at them and let them pass. They went back out in the Meadow, where Caterpie sipped nectar from a flower to quench his thirst.

"I'm proud of you," said Eevee quietly to Piplup. "You were really brave."

Then they all walked back to the Guild, where Caterpie's mother was waiting outside. She scolded him just a little for getting lost, but was too happy to see him to be too strict with him.

"I made a new friend, Mama. Will you bring me back tomorrow to play with him?"

Butterfree looked suprised, but Piplup and Eevee gave her the map and explained about Gastly.

"All right, I suppose I can," said Butterfree. "If you promise not to leave my sight!"

She gave Eevee and Piplup berries as a reward, and they went into the Guild.

"Congratulations!" Everyone at the Guild was waiting for them, so they could congratulate them on finishing their first mission. Sunflora was smiling, and Bidoof shyly gave a little speech about how they would be a successful team.

Guildmaster Wigglytuff had given some of his precious apples to make an apple pie, and they all sat down to eat it.

"so what are your plans now?" asked Chatot.

"Right now I want to get some sleep," Piplup admitted. "And then... I'll make Team Courage a great team," she said.

Everyone cheered.

"What about finding out why you're here?" Eevee whispered.

"I'll do that too," Piplup whispered back. "But for now I want to help Pokémon like Caterpie. I was afraid today, but I got over it... and I helped him get over it too."

The other Pokémon had started to sing, and Eevee and Piplup joined in.


End file.
